


Emmanuel Über Alles

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pulp, Tant qu'à être dans la propagande ridicule autant assumer et y aller à fond, hagiographie, président-thaumaturge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Suite àcet articleparfaitement ridicule du Parisien, j'ai décidé de pousser les choses jusqu'à leur conclusion logique. Bref, voici Macron le surhomme.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Emmanuel, we're losing him!"  
"Je fais tout ce que je peux, bon sang !"  
D'un geste incroyablement précis, Emmanuel attrapa un des scalpels sur la table d'opération et le lança à bout de bras. La pointe d'acier tournoya dans les airs avant de se ficher en plein cœur d'un des islamo-gauchistes qui tentaient de prendre d'assaut le bloc opératoire. Le garde du corps qui maintenait tant bien que mal la porte en place jeta un regard reconnaissant au Président. Sans se déconcentrer, celui-ci était déjà revenu au patient devant lui. Il était infecté par un variant décolonial du covid, un des variants les plus terribles, dont Emmanuel, avec sa compréhension supérieure de l'épidémiologie, avait prédit l'apparition il y a déjà deux semaines. Depuis les services de l'Élysée avaient tout fait pour localiser ce patient zéro. Ils avaient réussi juste à temps, alors que le virus venait de muter. Maintenant, si Emmanuel pouvait réussir à guérir le patient, il empécherait que le nouveau variant se répande à travers le monde. Il y était presque. Emmanuel remercia silencieusement le fait que ses parents aient été médecins. Sans ça, même lui n'aurait pas pu aussi vite apprendre les éléments nécessaires de neurochirugie qui lui permettaient maintenant d'opérer. Il procéda à une légère incision du cérébellum supérieur. Mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Soudain, une goutte de sueur se détacha du front altier du président et tomba dans le cerveau du patient. Quand elle entra en contact avec la matière grise de l'homme, celle-ci scintilla légèrement. Bien sûr, c'était la clef ! L'homme ouvrit soudain les yeux. Emmanuel recousit en quelques gestes assurés son crâne alors que l'homme se relevait, guéri.  
"Monsieur Le Président, je vous dois la vie ! Et grâce à vous j'ai compris que le nouveau clivage était entre les pragmatistes et les populistes ! Je vais m'inscrire de ce pas à la section locale d'En Marche et tout faire pour empêcher que les extrêmes se touchent !"

Emmanuel acquiesca d'un coup de menton viril. Les gardes du corps avaient repoussé les derniers islamogauchistes, et l'homme pu sortir de la salle d'opération pour aller retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Emmanuel arracha sa tenue médicale. Dessous, son costume était immaculé. Richard Ferrand était à la porte de la salle.  
"Emmanuel ! Le pilote de l'avion est tombé malade ! On ne pourra jamais rejoindre Moscou à temps !"  
Dans deux heures, Emmanuel devait affronter aux échecs Kim Jong Un, le dictateur de Corée du Nord et le dirigeant secret de l'antiFrance. Le résultat du match déterminerait l'issue de la Guerre Froide. Si Emmanuel perdait, ou pire s'il ne se présentait pas, ce serait la troisième guerre mondiale. Un éclair passa dans son regard bleu acier.  
"Je le piloterai moi-même !"  
Il partit au pas de course vers l'avion, ses gardes du corps peinant à suivre derrière lui.


	2. Emmanuel et l'agrégation d'épidémiologie

Emmanuel contempla le sujet de l'agrégation d'épidémiologie.  
"Qu'est-ce que l'audace ?"  
Un sourire malicieux étira le visage d'ange du Président. Soigneusement, il décolla sa photo d'identité de l'encart en haut de la copie servant à identifier les candidats. Il l'encolla méticuleusement avant de la placer au centre exact de la copie.

Il se leva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il posa la copie sur le bureau de l'appariteur qui le regardait, incrédule.  
"C'est... c'est incroyable ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi l'agrégation aussi vite !"  
Le dirigeant de l'université entra dans la salle, il serra la main du Président. Au fond de la salle les candidates s'évanouissaient d'émotion. Emmanuel sortit de la salle. "Je dois y aller, mais n'oubliez jamais que nous sommes la Nation Française !"  
Il alluma le moteur de son jetpack et décolla dans les cieux azur vers le G7 qu'il devait présider.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite bande son pour accompagner la lecture : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9i3aD_toF9s>


End file.
